


Our Days In Venice.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barmaid Sara Crispino, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inventor Emil Nekola, M/M, Maid Mila Babicheva, Old Timey AU, Restaurant Owner Michele Crispino, Singer/Author JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Emil Nekola was a pest. Always hitting on Sara. It was stupid. She was engaged. To make it worse, he always shows up at the restaurant and taunts him. Who the hell does he think he is?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my best friend, Kaitlyn. You do so much for me and I'm really happy that I met you and I hope you are too! So, here you go! Have this Olden Times AU! 
> 
> Also! This is set in about the same time period as Beauty and The Beast. It won't be specifically mentioned but homosexual relationships are considered normal.

Emil Nekola was a pest. Always hitting on Sara. It was stupid. She was engaged. To make it worse, he always shows up at the restaurant and taunts him. Who the hell does he think he is?

To think this whole thing started two weeks ago. Honestly, since then, it's just gotten out of hand. It all started the day an obnoxious blonde walked into his restaurant and started chatting up his sister, Sara. Not only that but he did it in front of Mila! Mila and Sara were engaged! Everyone knew this! Even that narcissistic singer knew that! 

Now, Michele couldn't hear the conversation but his sister's cheeks were red and she looked almost happy. What. The. Hell. Mila just stood there, an impressed expression on her face, probably surprised that this guy was hitting on her fiancee right in front of her. In the end, Sara looked ready to cry and Michele snapped.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing hitting on my sister, creep! She's engaged!"

"What?" The man asked, looking almost embarrassed. 

"You heard me! That women behind her is her fiancee! Save your advances and go to hell!" Michele screamed, much to his sister's chagrin.

"Mickey! He's new in town and he was-"

"Trying to have a one night stand with my sister, pal!?"

"Mickey-"

"What? No, I was asking about you!" He smiled, suddenly feeling nervous about the whole thing. Sara made a snorting noise and buried her face in Mila's shoulder as she laughed.

"W-What!? Why were you asking about me!?" Mickey felt himself flush, turning away and covering his mouth with his hand.

He looks over at Seung-Gil, needing his help.

"Calm down, everyone. This is funny though so proceed." Michele made a noise of utter betrayal and glared at his best friend.

"I thought I could trust you! You are the only guy I know who isn't obsessed on sex, therefore you wouldn't hit on my sister and this is how you repay me!? I let you into my restaurant... my house..."

"Alright, I'm asexual, not emotionally frigid." Seung-Gil spoke, a touch of venom on his tongue. The large browed man looked at Emil and caught his gaze, looking his body up and down. It went on for minutes and everything was silent except for the sound of his sister giggling. "I approve. Good luck."

And with that, Seung-Gil left the restaurant and walked back to the library.

"What the hell? Do you guys know what he is talking about? What the hell does he approve of?"

 

Another two weeks had passed and Michele was over it. Ever since that first day, Emil began to frequent the bar. He'd take up conversation with Sara, since she worked there or sometimes just sit there staring into space. Well, that's what Michele believed at first. But no, Emil was staring at him. It was pissing him off. The man wouldn't even buy anything. He'd just loiter and stare. It's kind of fucking creepy.

"Hey, dumbass! Order something or get out!" The words jolted Emil out of his seemingly brainwashed state and he smiled.

"Ok, can I have a glass of whiskey on the rocks?" Michele nodded, quickly making the drink. However... Emil didn't drink it. He just kept staring.

What Michele hadn't realized was his sister who would sit Emil in the same spot everyday with a smile and how she would constantly just stare at the two of them.

"Hey, Sara. Why do you want that so bad?" Mila asked one night when they were getting ready to close up.

"I feel the need." Mila laughed and nodded, addressing the two men on the other side of the store.

"He was totally checking out his ass." Mila almost thought she said something bad when she saw the look on her now wife's face. She looked melancholic and Mila was curious. "What is it?"

"Well... I just want him to be as happy as I am with you..."

Mila smiled and kissed her cheek. "Honey, no one could ever be as happy as us. They could try though."

 

Another week later, Michele was used to it. However he wanted to know why.

"Hey. Stay after closing and have a drink with me." Emil got a strange look on his face and he nodded enthusiastically.

Eventually, the store was closed, even Sara and Mila taking their leave. Emil had stayed as promised and Michele had made two glasses of whiskey, sitting them on the table of a booth, patting the side across for himself, telling Emil to take a seat.

"So..."

"Hmm?" Emil stared, bright eyes gleaming, forcing Michele to look away.

"Do you just enjoy watching me become all flustered?" He thought he'd said it in his head but Emil just stared. But then he laughed and Michele's heart clenched. "That. Why do you just stare at me like that!?"

Emil made that stupid face again and grabbed Michele's chin, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Some things are just worth staring at. Especially if they look like you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost sorry.


End file.
